


На разных сторонах доски

by soul_of_spring, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cover Art, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: О чувствах и играх сквозь года
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643863
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	На разных сторонах доски

**Author's Note:**

> Немного странного гельбусовского хедканонного стекла из-за кинонной первой фразы Геллерта, обращенной к Тёмному Лорду.  
> Видение Нурменгарда взято из вторых «Фантастических тварей».

Если быть откровенным, когда Альбус впервые появился на пороге Нурменгарда — Геллерт удивился.

В двадцать лет, разбитый, униженный, снедаемый одиночеством, он представлял, как станет повелителем мира, повелителем _Смерти_ и создаст замок до самых небес. И Альбус придёт туда сам — раскаявшийся, что не отправился следом раньше. И Геллерт его простит: ради Альбуса можно проявить милосердие.

В тридцать лет Геллерт создал Нурменгард — прекрасный, величественный, отражающий все их юношеские фантазии — и стал на шаг ближе к своей мечте. Разве Альбус мог теперь не прибыть? Геллерт сделал всё ради него: даже великолепные покои с резными окнами, насыщенными витражами и лучшими книгами по Трансфигурации и Зельям, которые только мог найти.

К сорока годам разочарование Геллерта в Альбусе достигло пика, а чудесная комната с резными окнами обзавелась решётками и наполнилась защитными заклинаниями. Если Альбус не хочет быть с ним по собственной воле — он станет пленником Нурменгарда, как другие. 

А дальше появился мальчишка Скамандер: глупый, нелепый, до тошноты гуманный… Альбус взращивал своё мелкое подобие — значит, Геллерт сделает то же самое. Совершенное оружие из маленького, нелюдимого, несчастного сироты. Оружие, которое осуществит желанную месть. Альбус Дамблдор умрёт не от руки, но по велению могущественного Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Ради общего блага, конечно же.

Но из них двоих сентиментальным идиотом оказался сам Геллерт. Даже обладая легендарной Бузинной палочкой, он не смог, _как и тогда_ , произнести смертельное проклятье, глядя в лицо человеку, который после стольких лет оставался его единственной отдушиной.

И вот теперь, когда Геллерт потерпел поражение и его идеальный небесный замок стал тюрьмой, — Альбус пришёл сюда и стоял на пороге той самой комнаты, которую много лет назад Геллерт приготовил для него. Спасибо наигранному благородству победителей, позволивших выбрать камеру в _его_ Нурменгарде самостоятельно. 

— Недоглумился? — усмехнулся Геллерт, подумав, что не зря какой-то мудрец советовал бояться своих желаний.

— И не собирался.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь, Альбус? — вкрадчиво спросил Геллерт.

Альбус не произнёс ни слова, сел за стол и достал из кармана маленькую резную шкатулку. И Геллерт задохнулся очередной остр _о_ той, не в силах отвести взгляд от гравировки: _«Шахматы — как и любовь — требуют партнера»._ После стольких лет Альбус хранил этот подарок, полный обещаний и признаний.

— Мне не хватает интересных эндшпилей, — просто сказал он, взмахом палочки увеличивая шкатулку-доску и расставляя на ней фигуры.

Геллерт взглянул в проницательные любимые глаза, которые не могли скрыть тонкие очки. Он боролся с желанием захохотать, произнести тысячу проклятий, вышвырнуть доску в окно — или взять Альбуса за руку. 

Но вместо этого Геллерт — как и раньше — сделал первый ход. 

***

— Что, принять экзамены у студентов посложнее, чем воевать? — хмыкнул Геллерт после пятнадцати минут ожидания хода черных на шахматной доске. 

Мало кто знал об этом, но за эти месяцы Альбус стал частым гостем в Нурменгарде. Инкогнито, разумеется. Чаще всего их шахматные партии проходили в полном молчании — слова ранят глубже кинжала, и Геллерт уже сделал выбор, признав свое поражение. Так зачем беседы о спасении души или судьбах мира? Для него это больше не имело значение. 

— Извини, — бросил Альбус, делая не самую удачную атаку слоном. — Я задумался. 

— Совет попечителей решил отчислить очередного твоего любимчика? — спросил Геллерт, совсем не ожидая, что Альбус дёрнется, как от удара. 

— Дело не в этом, — он с задумчивым видом покрутил в руках ферзя и все-таки продолжил: — Я убедил директора отказать в работе нашему лучшему выпускнику. 

— Что же он натворил? — Геллерт в притворном изумлении возвел руки к потолку. — Не поблагодарил тебя за заботу и внимание на протяжении семи лет? Не завёл чемодан с опасными тварями? Или банально не смотрел тебе в рот, как остальные?! 

В глазах Альбуса загорелся недобрый огонёк, и Геллерт почти пожалел, что ему не семнадцать: в былые времена это обещало необычные и интересные ночи… Но сейчас Геллерт не удивился бы и смертельному проклятью.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы юный тёмный маг вербовал последователей в моей школе. 

— Уже в _твоей_ , Альбус? А до меня доходили слухи, что ты добр, милосерден и совершенно не амбициозен. Приятно, когда о твоей истинной сущности неизвестно никому, кроме одинокого узника? 

— Я просто не хочу новой войны, Геллерт. 

— Считаешь, одного желания достаточно? — рассмеялся Геллерт. — Боюсь, ты только что сам её и начал, друг мой. 

***

Иногда в присутствии Альбуса можно было закрыть глаза и представить, что все сложилось так, как Геллерт и мечтал: синие бархатные шторы скрывают Альбуса от всего мира, и никто не догадывается о главной тайне правителя Гриндельвальда. 

Но деликатное покашливание, напоминавшее о необходимости сделать новый ход, неумолимо разбивало эти иллюзии. 

— Зачем ты сюда приходишь, Ал? 

— Потому что хочу, — пожал он плечами, и волна былой злости поднялась в душе Геллерта.

— А что же тебя останавливало раньше? Несоответствие образу святого, который ты с особой тщательностью создавал много лет? 

— Ты знаешь. 

— Неужели? — издевательски приподнял бровь Геллерт. — Я теряюсь в догадках: у меня ведь так много вариантов. 

— Раньше я не смог бы не остаться. 

— Считаешь, жалеть об этом правильнее, чем решиться на что-то много лет назад?.. 

— Да, — с горькой усмешкой ответил Альбус, выставляя на защиту двух офицеров. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул Геллерт, атакуя его ферзем. И, наверное, в этом было больше страсти, чем в скрытом за дурацкими словами признании. 

— Я знаю. 

***

Заключение научило Геллерта терпению, поэтому было совсем не сложно вальяжно валяться на кровати, листая уже прочитанную от корки до корки газету почти три часа. И, когда дверь открылась, оставалось только лениво повернуться и беззаботным тоном поинтересоваться:

— Какой приятный сюрприз, Альбус… Не желаешь присоединиться?

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, Геллерт, но эту газету я прочел еще утром.

— Жаль, — Геллерт вернулся к первой странице и, смакуя каждое слово, прочитал заголовок: — «Пожиратели смерти продолжают терроризировать Англию. Министерство в панике. Альбус Дамблдор — последняя надежда магического сообщества». Ты не представляешь, какое это наслаждение, Ал, наконец произнести: _я же говорил_.

— Если бы тогда я позволил Тому остаться в Хогвартсе, всё началось бы гораздо раньше.

— Уверен? А если после твоего отказа мальчишка окончательно понял, что ни один моралист никогда не примет его — даже если он придет с благими намерениями? 

— Он — не ты, Геллерт.

— Разумеется: таких, как я, больше нет, — Геллерт отбросил газету и красноречиво взглянул на Альбуса. — А у твоего Тома, судя по газетам, совершенно нет тормозов и масштаба. В его возрасте я держал в страхе всю Европу, а он не может справиться с вашим маленьким островком. 

— Но с этим _островком_ у тебя тоже возникали сложности, — расставляя фигуры на доске, иронично заметил Альбус.

— Которые носили чисто сентиментальный характер, — фыркнул Геллерт, решительно открывая партию ирландским гамбитом. — Зато теперь ты преспокойно можешь сесть в кресло Министра. Видишь, как я постарался для тебя?

— Мне не нужна власть.

— О нет, Альбус, еще как нужна, — прошептал Геллерт, наклоняясь поближе к нему. — До ломоты в костях, до дрожи в руках, до пьянящего кровь азарта. Но ты убедил себя, что Хогвартса тебе достаточно. В какой-то мере так и есть: ты взращиваешь целое поколение, которое будет готово на всё, лишь бы заслужить твоё одобрение. Но если ты планируешь остановить этого юного апологета чистоты крови, тебе нужно нечто большее. Организация с преданными последователями в духе твоего Скамандера. 

— Я не собираюсь играть людьми, — глаза Альбуса блеснули за стёклами очков.

— Но будешь, Ал. Иначе зачем мы играем в шахматы столько лет? 

***

Мерцающий сверток лежал на столе и буквально манил к себе. Геллерт с любопытством разглядывал его, чувствуя особую силу.

— Рановато для Рождества, не находишь?

— У меня случайно оказался эта вещь… и я решил, что ты должен её увидеть.

Геллерт развернул свёрток, и мягкая ткань обволокла ладони, скрывая их от чужих глаз.

— Мерлин великий… Неужели это _она_?

— Я сам сначала не поверил.

Геллерт завороженно рассматривал легендарную мантию-невидимку, не веря своим глазам. 

— Откуда она у тебя, Ал?

— Как выяснилось, последние столетия она принадлежала Поттерам. Джеймс ненароком обмолвился мне об этом на собрании Ордена. Я попросил её на изучение. 

Улыбнувшись, Геллерт накинул мантию себе на плечи, и неведомая магия растеклась по венам. Любые проклятья были не властны над ним в эту минуту, а умиротворённый Альбус со Старшей палочкой был рядом. Достаточно просто протянуть руку.

Но наваждение спало. Они с Альбусом уже давно по разные стороны шахматной доски. И даже будь у них камень — сбор всех Даров все равно не изменил бы ничего.

— Не приходи больше, Ал, — твердым тоном произнёс Геллерт. 

Альбус кивнул и, не дрогнув, вышел из комнаты. И хоть последний дар Смерти всё еще лежал у него на плечах, Геллерт никак не мог отделаться от ощущения потери. 

***

Говорят, что время быстротечно, но в Нурменгарде оно тянулось еле-еле. Геллерт забывал многое, но помнил насыщенную зелень деревьев, терпкий морской воздух и пронзительную синеву глаз Альбуса.

Заточение совсем перестало казаться омерзительным, только привычным. Геллерт чувствовал, как старость тихими шагами подкрадывалась не только к телу, но и к душе. Он стал спокойнее, хладнокровнее и — скорее всего — равнодушнее.

Возможно, госпожа Смерть готовилась его навестить, и даже мантия-невидимка не могла ее остановить. И раз до конца оставалось совсем немного, Геллерт хотел поступить правильно.

Благодаря долгим годам смиренного поведения даже такому узнику, как Геллерт Гриндельвальд, могли позволить отправить первую за весь срок заточения посылку с короткой запиской: _«В отличие от шахмат, в жизни игра продолжается и после того, как закончилась партия»._

***

Они снова играли в шахматы, но теперь их разговоры стали серьезнее. Геллерт недооценил вернувшегося из небытия мальчишку Тома, а Альбус снова лепил из гуманного и нелепого сироты совершенное оружие. Но теперь согласно пророчеству.

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, как ты мог бросить нестабильного подростка в одиночестве на целый год, Альбус. Неужели ты полагал, что это закалит его должным образом?

— Он не был один, Геллерт, — покачал головой Альбус, выдвигая вперед очередную пешку. — У него есть друзья.

— Кого ты боялся больше? Доверившегося тебе мальчика, назвавшего свой кружок по интересам «Армией Дамблдора», или отголосков Реддла в нем?

— Я боялся увидеть в нем свое отражение. 

Рука Геллерта замерла над шахматной доской. Он подавил нервный смешок и, сжав ладонь Альбуса, ответил:

— Этот мальчик не повторит твоих ошибок, Ал. Ты ведь советовался со мной, воспитывая его: значит, в нём есть и что-то от меня. Гарри Поттер будет нашим с тобой лучшим совместным творением. 

***

— Ты всегда любил меня впечатлить, но в этот раз превзошел сам себя, — рявкнул Геллерт, стремясь скрыть свой страх. — Что с твоей рукой?

— Одна маленькая ошибка, — шутливо пожал плечами Альбус, но Геллерт знал его слишком много лет, чтобы не почувствовать фальшь.

— Насколько маленькая?

Перстень с маленьким черным камнем, который невозможно было не узнать, упал на стол, и из горла Геллерта вырвался обреченный стон.

— Идиот... Ну зачем? 

— Поддался искушению. Возможно, меня утомили твои остроты о моей святости? — рассмеялся Альбус.

— Откуда проклятье? — рассматривая Воскрешающий камень со всех сторон, быстро спросил он.

— Мы мечтали стать повелителями смерти, а Том — просто стать бессмертным. Это был его крестраж.

Геллерт еще раз осмотрел Альбуса, отмечая то, что не заметил сразу: залегшие под глазами тени, тяжелое дыхание, посеревшую кожу.

— Сколько? — хрипло спросил он.

— Год — это максимум.

— Я убил тебя…

— Нет, Геллерт. Я сам убил себя. Я мечтал обладать камнем, так же, как ты когда-то — Бузинной палочкой. Все мои дороги вели к этому моменту.

— Как и двух братьев Певерелл, — захохотал Геллерт. — Где же наш везучий третий брат, сделавший правильный выбор?

— Я верю в Гарри. Хотя его тоска по близким…

— Сделай всё, чтобы он вцепился в девчонку Грейнджер руками и ногами. Судя по тому, что я слышал, она — его голос разума.

— Я и сам думал об этом.

Геллерт не знал, сколько раз он еще сумеет взглянуть в любимые глаза единственного человека, рядом с которым он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. И он решительно сгреб Альбуса в объятия:

— Иногда я жалею, что мы столько времени потратили впустую, на противостояние, которое абсолютно бессмысленно в рамках мира как такового. Но я буду с тобой до самого конца, Ал. Слышишь?

— Я знаю, Геллерт. Знаю.  


***

Альбус был мертв, и Геллерт впервые ощутил настоящую пустоту. Больше некого спорить, не с кем бороться, некого любить и ненавидеть.

Он никогда не думал, что Альбус уйдет первым. По глупости, по случайности и в какой-то мере по вине самого Геллерта. Еще в юности они отравили друг друга легендой о Дарах, и вот к чему их это привело. Альбус — в могиле, а Геллерт доживал свой век в тюрьме, которая в совсем другой жизни была местом его триумфа.

Он не жалел ни о чём — и надеялся, что мальчишка Поттер выполнит то, к чему его готовили столько лет. По сказке из братьев Певерелл самым везучим оказался младший: значит, и в жизни не должно быть иначе.

Но теперь, как ни странно, месяцы ожидания пролетели, как одна бесконечно-длинная ночь. Геллерт знал, что ждёт в конце, — госпожа Смерть нашептала давным-давно. Но это не могло испугать его — ведь Ал ждёт его в посмертии, не может не ждать.

И когда дверь тюрьмы Геллерта наконец резко отворилась, было совсем нетрудно выпрямиться и с хищной улыбкой сказать:

— Привет, Том.

Смерть стояла рядом и гордилась, что Геллерт отправлялся в очередное приключение так же стойко, как и тот, кому он отдал своё сердце в семнадцать лет. 


End file.
